


the benefits of a sick day

by yikesimtrash



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Smut, chuuves - Freeform, okay here's your part 2, so i uhh lied about the "week or so" thing but it's still coming dw, yes there is a part 2 coming give me like a week or so
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-24
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-08-07 03:27:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 18,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16400474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yikesimtrash/pseuds/yikesimtrash
Summary: sooyoung visits jiwoo during a day off





	1. the benefits of a sick day

**Author's Note:**

> this is literally just smut for the sake of smut oops... also it ended up being kinda long so double oops. hope y'all gays enjoy :)

The piercing sound of a car horn from the streets outside blared through the air, interrupting the calmness of the morning and prompting a grumpy Jiwoo to wake up from her extended night’s sleep. She rubbed the sleep from her eyes and briefly sunk back into the sea of blankets in her bunk with a huff before finally getting up to face the day. 

The floor was cold against the soles of her bare feet as she made her way through the empty dorm, as all the other girls had already left about two hours earlier.

Somehow, by some miracle, management allowed the small girl to have the morning off. When everyone was waking up at an ungodly hour to head to a choreo rehearsal, a half-awake Jiwoo managed to complain about her sore throat to Haseul before falling back asleep. The leader must’ve passed on the message to the right people because, once Jiwoo fell back asleep, everyone allowed the girl to get her much-needed rest.

With so many upcoming live performances, BBC would probably rather she missed one rehearsal to rest and recover than have one of their star singers be too sick to perform while promoting. Jiwoo wasn’t sure why though, it’s not like she actually sang live at those performances, but she wasn’t about to complain about a day off.

Genuine alone-time was a rarity considering the group’s crowded living situation of twelve girls in one dorm, so Jiwoo was determined to make the most of it. She almost forgot what it felt like to take a shower for longer than ten minutes, not to mention not needing to partake in a competitive game of ‘rock paper scissors’ just to be granted access to the bathroom in the first place. The privilege of not having to rush her morning routine even made up for the fact that there was hardly any hot water left in the tank.

Once she was dressed in sick-day appropriate, baggy clothes, Jiwoo made herself some breakfast, complete with a cup of tea to help soothe her throat, wrote a quick entry in her diary and assumed her position in front of the PlayStation. Not having to take turns with the console was yet another privilege of being alone, although Jiwoo found that the experience didn’t feel totally complete without Chaewon and Hyejoo constantly bickering like a married couple over who gets to play next.

Eventually, the girl grew tired of the collection of plot-heavy and violent games, almost entirely belonging to Hyejoo, that the PlayStation had to offer and resorted to her usual ventures of bug catching on Animal Crossing.

It wasn’t until a half hour later when Jiwoo’s ears perked up at the distinct sound of a key clicking and unlatching the lock on the door. Darn. The fun was already over and she hadn’t even gotten the chance to snoop around for Yeojin’s secret snack stash yet.

Before the disappointment set in entirely, Jiwoo noticed the absence of the usual muffled chatter that would fill the halls when the members returned home from rehearsal. When the jingling of keys subsided, only a solitary set of footsteps made their way towards her.

“Hello?” The intruder called out hesitantly.

Sooyoung. Jiwoo broke out into a smile.

“Unnie? Is that you?” She called out from her position on the couch, inviting the other girl to join her in the living room.

Upon entering through the doorway, Sooyoung’s heart swelled at the sight of Jiwoo buried under a nest of blankets and plushies as she fiddled around with the console. Her tongue was poking out of the corner of her mouth in concentration as she stared at the screen and Sooyoung swore she could just kiss her right then and there.

“You look comfy.” Sooyoung teased through a chuckle. She leant against the armrest of the couch to get closer to Jiwoo but not disturb her from her game, only for Jiwoo to turn it off with a hasty click to give her full attention to the older girl.

“Wait, what are you doing back here?” The girl in recovery questioned Sooyoung, as she was still supposed to be rehearsing with the rest of the members.

“I told them I forgot something back at the dorm.”

“And did you?”

“...No.” Sooyoung briefly hesitated before answering, a light flush spread across her cheeks as she knew that the truth would expose her true intentions of returning to the dorm.

“Sooyoungie! You came back to check on me?” Jiwoo beamed with pride upon the realization and opened her arms wide, making room in the blanket pile she resided under so the other girl could join. Sooyoung nestled her way in through a crack in the nest and wrapped an arm around Jiwoo’s petite frame, allowing her to cuddle into her side.

“And also to do this.” She leaned in slowly towards Jiwoo’s lips but she quickly sprung backwards and away from the near-contact.

“You okay?” Sooyoung’s deminore softened as she clasped Jiwoo’s hands within her own and started to rub small circles on the backs of them with her thumbs. She wanted to make sure she wasn’t crossing any lines or overstepping her boundaries with the attempted kiss. They hadn’t exactly put a label on it but the two girls were definitely more than just friendly with each other. Regardless, the last thing she wanted to do was make Jiwoo uncomfortable.

“Yeah, it’s just that I’m not used to having privacy out in the open like this.” Jiwoo looked around the room suspiciously and paused for a second before correcting herself. “Actually, I’m not used to having privacy at all.”

It wasn’t a lie. Jiwoo could hardly remember the last time she was truly alone. Not to mention, all previous kisses with the fellow group member were feverishly stolen in cramped spaces, behind closed doors or in the darkness of night when everyone else was asleep. Kissing in open view of the morning sun, right there in the middle of the living room was admittedly a big change from their normal routine.

“Well, don’t get used to it. You can’t always fake a sore throat to get out of morning rehearsal.” Sooyoung scratched Jiwoo’s sides lightly, tickling her until she let out a loud laugh.

“Hey!” the smaller girl protested through fits of giggles. “My throat is really sore for real! In fact, I’m probably going to get you sick at this rate.”

“Only one way to find out.”

Sooyoung allowed Jiwoo to initiate the kiss and, this time, she didn’t hold back. The connection of their lips was chaste at first, charting the unfamiliar territory of their circumstance. As their lips moved against each other in a slow rhythm, Jiwoo tenderly brought her hand up to Sooyoung’s cheek and cupped it. She used the gentle but firm contact to pull the older girl in even closer and deepen the kiss, brushing her tongue over Sooyoung’s lower lip so she could take it into her mouth.

In contrast to Jiwoo (always a hopeless romantic), Sooyoung’s hands remained on Jiwoo’s sides from before, but instead of tickling, they were grasping at the girl’s waist, fingers playfully creeping their way underneath the hem of Jiwoo’s sweater, the bagginess of the fabric leaving plenty of room for her hands to access the smooth skin underneath.

Jiwoo let out a small yelp at the feeling of Sooyoung’s still-cold hands against her skin but quickly became accustomed to it, leaning into the fingers that were tracing patterns over her stomach and sides. Upon feeling Jiwoo start to hum with satisfaction into their kiss, Sooyoung took the moment of weakness as an opportunity to swing one of her legs over Jiwoo’s frame, straddling her lap in one fluid motion.

Almost as though it was instinctive, Jiwoo draped her arms around Sooyoung’s neck, letting one hand hang carelessly over her shoulder and wrapping the other one in a tight bunch around a fistful of Sooyoung’s dark hair.

“Wait, Sooyoungie. What if someone comes back?” Jiwoo voiced her concern when Sooyoung began kissing down her jaw and began nibbling on the soft skin of her neck.

“I already locked the latch on the door.” Sooyoung murmured into the crook of Jiwoo’s neck before using her mouth going back to work on the soft skin there.

“When you came in?” A shit-eating grin spread over Jiwoo’s face at the realization of what that meant. “So, this was your plan all along?”

“Shhh...” Sooyoung hushed her directly into her ear, despite Jiwoo being 100% correct with her assumption.

“Am I wrong?” Jiwoo giggled, not letting her brush off the newfound information. She threw her head back with glee, allowing the other girl to have better access to her neck. Her victory celebration didn’t last long, however, as Sooyoung quickly shut her up by roughly rolling her hips against her, preserving her pride and reducing the girl beneath her into an absolute mess in the process.

Jiwoo couldn’t contain the loud moan that slipped out from between her lips and Sooyoung quickly decided that it was the most satisfying sound she’d ever had the pleasure of hearing, let alone causing.

It was no secret that Jiwoo was loud in her day-to-day life, from everything to getting too excited over something mundane, laughing at someone else’s (or often her own) jokes, or delivering powerful vocals in the studio, and Sooyoung had come to learn that sex with Jiwoo was no exception. The main issue they encountered with their previous hookups was that Jiwoo was just so damn uncontainably loud, often leading to their secret makeout sessions being cut short for fear that Jiwoo’s noisiness might give them away. The handful of times that they did decide to give in to their raging hormones, Jiwoo would have to bite down on Sooyoung’s shoulder just to muffle her moans. When Jiwoo came, she often ended up biting so hard that it would mark the taller girl’s skin, leaving tiny bruises and even drawing the occasional drop of blood. Jiwoo would always be apologetic afterwards but Sooyoung would assure her that it was worth it to make her come, besides, Sooyoung secretly liked the marks that Jiwoo left on her skin.

So, when Sooyoung caught Jiwoo bringing her own hand to her mouth to try to silence any further sounds that escaped her, she quickly took hold of her wrist and guided her hand away. 

“Don’t.” Sooyoung looked at Jiwoo with darkened eyes, tinged with lust for what she just heard. After getting a taste of what Jiwoo sounded like when she wasn’t holding back, she wanted to hear it as much as she could. “I want you to be loud for me today, okay?”

With a wordless nod, Jiwoo allowed Sooyoung to drag her hand to her waist so Jiwoo could feel every rotation of hips as they moved flush against her own. Her other hand quickly followed suit, matching the grip on Sooyoung’s other side.

With Jiwoo’s arms out of the way, Sooyoung finally had access to remove Jiwoo’s hoodie, pulling it over her head and discarding it on the couch beside them. Sooyoung smirked at the sight of Jiwoo’s bare chest, silently thanking whatever possessed Jiwoo to not wear a bra that morning. As she leant back to take in the gorgeous sight of a topless Jiwoo, running her hands over her soft breasts and the curves of her stomach, admiring the newly exposed skin, Sooyoung came to the realization that they still weren’t making the most of their short alone time.

Jiwoo audibly pouted at the sudden lack of contact when Sooyoung got up from on top of her, extending a hand to help her up off the couch. Eagerly, Jiwoo took her unnie’s hand and hugged her from behind as they exited the living room, following Sooyoung’s steps, uneven due to the girl clinging to her back.

“Why are we doing this on a cramped couch when we could be at your bunk?” Sooyoung managed to explain, a rather difficult task due to the immensely distracting feeling of Jiwoo’s bare chest against the thin fabric of one of Sooyoung’s many crop tops that she wore during dance rehearsals.

“I would hardly call my bunk bed spacious,” Jiwoo spoke far too close to Sooyoung’s ear for her comfort, the hot breath against her ear sending heat straight to her core.

“You’re telling me you’ve really never fantasized about me pinning you down against your bed…” Sooyoung spoke in a low voice as she flipped them around to be face-to-face with the shorter girl, taking her aback. 

“Undressing you until I can see every inch of your body…” She continued to walk towards Jiwoo, backing her up until she was against the edge of her mattress. The contact forced Jiwoo’s knees to buckle, causing her to sit on the edge of the bed frame.

“Touching you in all the ways that you love to be touched…” Sooyoung trailed off as she reached out a hand to brush one of Jiwoo’s reddening cheeks, eventually letting the hand fall to beneath her face and using her fingers to tilt up her chin, admiring the faint marks she’d left on Jiwoo’s neck from earlier.

Jiwoo looked up at her, eyes glazed over as if she was in a trance. It was if she was trying to think of her usual witty retort but physically couldn’t, because she did want what Sooyoung was describing. She wanted it so bad. To the point where her body wouldn’t allow her to say anything that could even remotely come between her and getting what she wanted.

Sooyoung closed the gap between them by pressing her lips against Jiwoo’s, never allowing the eager girl to deepen the kiss. Instead, Sooyoung took the lead by sucking her bottom lip, taking it between her own before releasing it with a quiet pop. Jiwoo let out an array of satisfied humming sounds when she felt the girl towering over her slip her tongue into Jiwoo’s mouth, quickly establishing her dominance of the kiss.

While kissing her senseless, Sooyoung began to lay Jiwoo back on the mattress, the smaller girl fully giving in to her wishes. Jiwoo tried to pull Sooyoung down on top of her only for her stand up instead, placing her hand flat against Jiwoo’s smooth stomach.

Jiwoo breathed out a soft “Why?” while laying flat against the mattress. All the heat in her body seemingly gravitated towards where Sooyoung’s hand rested, as it was the only contact they shared at the moment.

“I have an idea, I just need to get something.” Sooyoung began to back away through the doorway of their subunits room, disappearing to somewhere else in the dorm. Jiwoo cocked her head in confusion, disappointed by the lack of contact she was receiving at the moment. “What do you mean by ‘something’?” 

“It’s a surprise.” Her voice called out from one of the other rooms in the dorm - Jiwoo couldn’t quite put her finger on exactly which one - Sooyoung continued. “Don’t worry baby. You’ll like it.”

Eager for the other girl to return and feeling fuzzy from the use of the pet name, Jiwoo fidgeted around from her horizontal position on the bed for what felt like the longest minute of her life. Until Sooyoung finally reappeared in the doorway, wearing a smirk upon her face and holding the mystery object behind her back. She wasted no time putting her plan into action as she stalked towards Jiwoo, both girls impatient to feel each other again.

It wasn’t until the taller girl straddled her and tossed the object behind her back on the bed next to them that Jiwoo noticed a glint of silver out of the corner of her eye. Using her peripheral vision, Jiwoo was able to make out a pair of handcuffs lying next to her on the bed. She recalled seeing them once before at a fansign when a fan gifted them to Jungeun along with a police hat and toy gun that interested the blonde much more than the cuffs.

Seeing as the handcuffs were just for costume, they were much less complicated than the real thing - made of cheap metal and using a simple latch to release the lock rather than a set of keys - but would still do the job for what Sooyoung had in mind.

Jiwoo let out a long breath in anticipation of what she planned to do to her, taking in the feeling of Sooyoung running her hands over her. Sooyoung was relentless with mapping Jiwoo’s exposed body as she dragged her hands up her sides and stomach, over her breasts, and down the length of her arms, relishing the sounds that the helpless girl beneath her made in response. Occasionally, she would dig her trimmed nails into Jiwoo’s skin, feeling endlessly proud of the extra-loud moans she would earn from doing so. It wasn’t until recently that they discovered Jiwoo’s infatuation with small amounts of pain during sex. They figured it out by accident during one of their sessions in a cramped closet when Sooyoung fell over in her enthusiasm, grasping at Jiwoo for balance and scratching down her back in the process. Sooyoung initially thought that Jiwoo’s groan was one of pain until the injured girl timidly admitted that was far from the case and encouraged her to do it again.

Once Sooyoung reached Jiwoo’s hands, she clasped them around her own and used her grip to quickly pin the unsuspecting girl’s arms above her head, leaving Sooyoung’s face hovering just inches above Jiwoo’s. They captured each other's lips in a feverish kiss while Sooyoung fumbled around with the handcuffs, briefly breaking the kiss to wrap them around Jiwoo’s wrists with a series of clicks. She made sure to tighten them a little more than they probably needed to be.

“That okay?” Sooyoung softened her facade for a second to check on the trembling girl beneath her, not wanting to hurt Jiwoo too badly but still hoping to leave a bit of a mark.

Jiwoo crooned an affirmative hum before making a show out of wriggling around and tugging against the restraints tying her to the bedpost of her bunk, leaving a smirk plastered on Sooyoung’s face, proudly taking a moment to admire her work. 

She pressed a final sloppy kiss against Jiwoo’s agape lips before using her own to kiss down her exposed body. Sooyoung felt Jiwoo’s chest rise and fall beneath her face as she gave special attention to the younger girl’s nipples, taking each one in her mouth and lightly rolling the hardened buds between her teeth. Whenever she did so, Jiwoo’s breath would loudly hitch and Sooyoung would help soothe the pain with her tongue.

After she felt that Jiwoo’s breasts were sufficiently taken care of, Sooyoung continued her journey down to her toned stomach, leaving trails of kisses over the soft skin, occasionally sucking and taking Jiwoo’s skin between her lips. Sooyoung took advantage of the fact that no one would see any marks she left there - that is if she worked around what would be visible from the cursed crop tops they had to wear for performances - and made sure to leave an array of hickies wherever she could.

Jiwoo let out a breathy laugh when she felt Sooyoung peppering kisses over the tiny freckle just above her right hip, looking down to see Sooyoung beaming up at her with a loving smile upon hearing her laugh.

“Softie,” Jiwoo mumbled, half expecting the other girl to be too preoccupied to hear but not really caring if she did.

Sooyoung stopped her assault of kisses and cocked an inquisitive brow. “You really want to be teasing from your position?” She sat upright to get a better view of how the situation was going to play out, hovering above Jiwoo’s impatient hips.

Jiwoo pouted and made use of her wide, doe-like eyes, trying to look as innocent as possible since she knew fully well that she had been caught. “What are you gonna do about it?” 

“Hmm…” Sooyoung trailed off and made a face as if she was deep in thought before lowering her mouth to the crook of Jiwoo’s neck, making sure that her lips brushed the shell of Jiwoo’s ear before whispering. “Wouldn’t you like to know?”

Jiwoo shuddered as Sooyoung made a show out of peeling off her shirt then tossing it aside before unhooking her bra, letting it fall off her in what seemed like slow motion. Jiwoo was suddenly painfully aware of her restraints, preventing her from touching Sooyoung’s newly exposed skin. It was literal torture for Jiwoo when all she wanted was to be able to reach up and run her hands over the older girl’s toned abs and soft breasts and… She felt her face redden at the realization that she was staring, practically salivating at the sight of the girl on top of her. However, the worst part was that Sooyoung knew exactly what she was doing. Despite feeling humiliated, when Jiwoo caught sight of Sooyoung’s darkened glare, her body couldn’t help but betray her as her hips bucked up, trying to garner any possible physical contact with Sooyoung.

With a smug look upon her face from knowing that she had come out victorious, Sooyoung went back to plan after their little detour. She pressed a kiss just above the waistband of Jiwoo’s sweatpants before hooking her fingers on either side and dragging them down her legs and rolling off of her ankles. Jiwoo let out a series of satisfied noises as Sooyoung pressed her hands flat against the inside of her legs, dragging them all the way up the length of her calves to her inner thighs, spreading her legs wide apart in the process. 

Sooyoung quickly disrobed of her own shorts as well, catching Jiwoo steal a brief glance at the curve of her pantie-clad ass, before repositioning herself between her open legs. She planted several gentle kisses on the soft skin of Jiwoo’s upper thighs, causing the smaller girl to shudder at the sensation of Sooyoung’s lips brushing so close to her throbbing centre. It wasn’t long until Jiwoo felt fingers slip past the lacey waistband of her panties and drag the fabric down at a snail’s pace, leaving her completely naked and at Sooyoung’s will.

A smile spread over Sooyoung’s face as took a second to sit back and admire the sight of Jiwoo, wrists tied above her head and chest heaving with anticipation, fully exposed. It was the first time that she had ever really seen Jiwoo’s body, sunlight baking through the blinds on the window and illuminating the girl’s naked form. Sooyoung decided that had never seen something so beautiful. She reached out, tenderly sprawling her hands over Jiwoo’s thighs just to keep them from instinctually closing but the mere contact was enough to evoke a reaction.

“Mmm please…” Jiwoo’s head tilted back when she let the words escape her with a throaty moan. She couldn’t help but be slightly ashamed at how quickly she resorted to begging but the hungry look on Sooyoung’s face was excruciating to handle. Her body couldn’t take any more teasing.

“Please what?”

Despite her eyes being tightly shut to avoid facing the reality of the situation, Jiwoo knew that Sooyoung was face to face with her dripping centre as she could feel the older girl’s hot breath against her as she spoke. Still recovering from her initial shame, Jiwoo couldn’t form an answer and instead opted to squirm around against her restraints, trying to garner enough momentum to thrust closer to Sooyoung’s mouth.

Unfortunately for her, Sooyoung was already one step ahead of her and rapidly backed away, foiling her plans. Jiwoo’s brow furrowed when Sooyoung sat up between her legs again. She was so close to finally getting what she wanted and she just had to go and ruin it with her impulsiveness.

“Baby, you have to use your words.” Sooyoung looked down at Jiwoo lovingly, in almost comedic contrast to the way she roughly kept her legs spread wide. Jiwoo shuddered as she intently watched one of Sooyoung’s hands lower between her legs and out of her line of sight.

“Please, t- touch me...” Jiwoo choked the words out, fully aware of how desperate she sounded, but she was. She was so damn desperate for Sooyoung to do anything with that hand that she knew was hovering millimetres away from where she wanted it most.

Suddenly, she felt the tip of one of Sooyoung’s fingers drag through her wetness, spreading her lips apart and fuck. Jiwoo whimpered instantly at the feeling, back arching up off the bed. Her hips tried to follow suit and increase contact but were trapped still by Sooyoung’s free hand, rendering almost her entire body immobile. Jiwoo was going insane from the sheer amount of teasing she put up with. She was already tied up and begging, what more did Sooyoung want from her?

Sooyoung must’ve noticed the unsatisfied look on her face and took the opportunity to indulge in tormenting Jiwoo even further. “Is this how you want me to touch you?” She continued to draw her finger up and down and Jiwoo’s slit, making sure to spread her slickness over the entire area, just barely dipping the digit inside of her. “Or do you want more?”

Jiwoo’s buried her face in the crook of her raised arm to hide the blush creeping over her cheeks. She was in disbelief of how much Sooyoung was making her work for her sweet release, barely managing to mutter out a throaty “More, please...” between muffled moans. 

Jiwoo felt another one of Sooyoung’s fingers join the first as they swirled around in the surface of her wetness. In a moment of sympathy, Sooyoung graciously brushed her digits upward and over Jiwoo’s sensitive bundle of nerves, causing her to loudly gasp at the sensation.

“Like this?” Sooyoung’s voice dripped with fake innocence as she spoke, knowing fully well that was only halfway to what Jiwoo wanted. She watched the smaller girl’s face scrunch up in frustration as she let out a long sigh. Despite being aware that Jiwoo had almost reached her limit of how far she could be teased, Sooyoung was still intent on pushing her to the very edge. 

Even though her voice had become barely distinguishable from her noisy whimpers, Jiwoo knew that she was going to have to be more specific to get what she wanted. “Sooyoung I- I want your- fingers inside me…”

She couldn’t believe how desperate she sounded when she finally managed to get the words out. But Jiwoo didn’t have much time to linger on the fact because the next thing she felt was two of Sooyoung’s fingers being buried deep inside of her. Her breath hitched at the unexpected, but extremely welcome feeling. Jiwoo’s moans became progressively louder with every movement of Sooyoung’s fingers as they pumped in and out of her at an excruciatingly slow pace.

“Faster…” Jiwoo begged breathlessly but Sooyoung just tsked in response.

“You mean you don’t like when I go slow like this?” She cocked her head and mustered up a naive facial expression to match. Sooyoung was having a hard time hiding how much she was enjoying this.

Face scrunched up with exhaustion, Jiwoo rapidly shook her head “no” against the pillow with such vigour that it caused the metal cuffs around her wrists to jingle.

“Mmm… I think it’s better to start you off slow.” Sooyoung ignored her plea. “I want you to be able to feel every...single…movement.” She accentuated her words by curling the tips of her fingers against Jiwoo’s walls, illicting the loudest moan yet.

Sooyoung made her way up Jiwoo’s body to speak directly into her ear while continuing her fingers sliding in and out of Jiwoo’s wetness with ease. Her hot, ragged breath and myriad of cute moans against the sweaty skin of Sooyoung’s neck only added to the tension that filled the room.

Jiwoo gasped when she felt Sooyoung’s thumb swipe over her clit, still coated with wetness from earlier, sending what felt like jolts of electricity through her body. It didn’t go unnoticed by Sooyoung.

“Mmm, you like when I touch you there?” She purred into the crook of Jiwoo’s neck, already knowing the answer. Jiwoo nodded, making a vaguely affirmative noise but Sooyoung wasn’t satisfied. She wanted to hear her say it. 

“Sorry? What was that?”

Jiwoo realized that she was going to have to be talkative no matter how desperate or ragged her voice may sound. After all, this was one of the rare times that she was able to be noisy and Sooyoung apparently didn’t want her to waste a second of it being silent.

“Yes. So much…” Jiwoo sounded like just as much of a mess as she felt. She swallowed her pride. “Do it more please...”

Sooyoung captured Jiwoo’s lips roughly with her own, evidently content with her answer as she started to speed up the pace of her fingers and circled the pad of her thumb over her clit again. And again. And again.

Oh shit. This was happening. After the endless teasing of soft touches, Jiwoo had little time to prepare herself for the sensory overload of Sooyoung’s relentless touch attacking every angle of her body at once. She revelled in the combined feelings of skilled digits pumping in and out of her, circling pressure over her clit, and the older girl’s tongue fighting against her own.

After noticing Jiwoo getting a little too comfortable, Sooyoung caught her off guard by adding a third finger to the bundle of digits that she was driving into her throbbing heat. As Sooyoung’s fingers twisted and curled deep inside of Jiwoo, filling her to the brim, she squirmed and grinded her hips against Sooyoung’s hand, the two girls matching each other’s rhythm.

Even if it was only for a brief second, whenever Sooyoung’s lips broke away from Jiwoo’s mouth, the smaller girl couldn’t help but fill the room with loud moans that sounded vaguely like Sooyoung’s name.

Sooyoung pulled back entirely to sit between Jiwoo’s legs, admiring the state of what she had reduced her to, eyes glazed over with pleasure and mouth slightly agape. She could tell that Jiwoo was far past the point of being able to beg any further. The tightness of Jiwoo’s walls around Sooyoung’s fingers indicated that the building tension inside of Jiwoo was soon to release.

“I’m so close…” Jiwoo whimpered the confirmation that Sooyoung needed to know it was time to go for the kill. Never stopping the movements of her fingers from pounding into Jiwoo, Sooyoung lowered her wet lips around her clit and began to suck on the bundle of nerves, darting her tongue over and around it in a patternless rhythm. The new sensation made Jiwoo feel pleasure she didn’t even know to be possible.

She looked down to see Sooyoung’s darkened eyes staring up at her with an unbroken gaze and knew she was right on the very edge. Jiwoo panted, beads of sweat forming on every inch of her skin, “Please! Sooyoung, don’t stop!”. And she didn’t. Instead, Sooyoung ignored the burning cramp in her wrist and twisted her fingers to curl against that certain, sensitive spot inside of Jiwoo. 

“F-fuck!” Jiwoo was practically screaming at this point, Sooyoung rather pleased upon hearing this as it wasn’t often that Jiwoo swore. She couldn’t help it though, the concentrated electricity in her body was all building towards her core and it was becoming too much to handle. Jiwoo knew that she was about to see stars.

It didn’t take long before the final push that Jiwoo needed to finally climax. Her muscles convulsed rapidly, tightening and relaxing themselves around Sooyoung’s fingers as she helped Jiwoo ride out her orgasm. When her fingers finally slowed to a stop and carefully slid out of Jiwoo, wetness dripping down her wrist, the smaller girl couldn’t help but feel deflated.

Still in a high from the powerful orgasm, Jiwoo silently watched as Sooyoung sat up and inserted the three fingers in her mouth. She shuddered at the sight of Sooyoung greedily sucking off the wet residue before proceeding to lick at the additional cum that coated her mouth and chin. 

“You good?” Sooyoung questioned as she removed Jiwoo’s handcuffs, genuinely a bit concerned at how dazed the girl was. Jiwoo slowly nodded, clearly too out of it to speak but still appreciative of her hands’ newfound freedom. Sooyoung barely had the chance to toss the handcuffs aside before Jiwoo wrapped her arms around her and pulled her in for a loving kiss.

Sooyoung’s lips were soft against hers as they moved together, pushing and pulling at a much slower pace than earlier. A cold hand was raised to cup one of Jiwoo’s flushed cheeks and she smiled in response. Jiwoo loved when Sooyoung showed her softer side, especially because it only really came out when Sooyoung was around Jiwoo and Jiwoo only. 

Jiwoo murmured a soft “thank you” against Sooyoung’s lips causing Sooyoung to pull back and assess the situation. “Thank you? What for?” 

“For making me come.” Jiwoo said it quite matter of factly causing Sooyoung to chuckle.

“You don’t have to thank me.” She smiled warmly at Jiwoo, with a hint of suprise in her voice. Sooyoung couldn’t believe what she was hearing.

“I know, but I want to.” She pulled Sooyoung in for another kiss. “Besides, you’re skipping rehearsal for this.” Sooyoung lay her head on Jiwoo’s bare chest and shushed her, not wanting to be reminded of the consequences she’d have to face once returning to the studio.

“But don’t you have to go back?” Jiwoo didn’t want Sooyoung to leave but she also didn’t want her to get in trouble.

“It’ll be fine, Jiwoo-ah.” Sooyoung nuzzled further into her. “I’ll just make some excuse for being gone for so long.”

“But-”

Sooyoung cut her off quickly, lifting her head to speak. “Just five more minutes, okay?”

“Okay!” Jiwoo chirped and pulled a stray blanket over the lower half of their bodies, before tracing small circles on Sooyoung’s exposed back.

The brunette hummed with satisfaction, eyes fluttering shut. Sooyoung wasn’t worried about accidentally falling asleep. She knew that, if that were to happen, the ever-energetic Jiwoo would wake her when she needed to go. For now, however, they remained tangled up in sheets, silently enjoying each other’s company.

It was exceptionally rare that they ever had the chance to stay like this. So, despite the seconds being numbered, Sooyoung and Jiwoo savoured every remaining moment that they could spend in their blissful, little world, breathing in time with each other.

They weren’t going to label themselves as anything yet but both girls knew, as they lay there in each other’s arms, intwinted and basking in the warmth of the sunlight, that this was about much more than just sex. But for now, this would do just fine.

.  
.  
.

 

Later that evening, when Sooyoung was helping Kahei in the kitchen to make dumplings for the rest of the girls, she did indeed feel a dreaded scratching in her throat creeping up on her.

Once dinner was served and everyone helped themselves to a plate before spreading around the dorm to eat, Sooyoung made her way to Jiwoo, who was currently talking to Heejin and Hyunjin with a blanket draped around her shoulders like a cape. She gently nudged Jiwoo to get her attention and pull her from the conversation, easily done considering Heejin instantly became preoccupied by the sounds of Hyunjin barking for literally no reason.

“I think you got me sick!” Sooyoung protested under her breath with a tinge of both real and faux anger in her voice.

Jiwoo muttered a barely understandable reply, mouth full of dumplings. “Uh, you did that all by yourself.” She lowered her voice before continuing. “Might I remind you who was the one who came upstairs to the dorm and practically jumped my bones?”

Despite the hindrance of Jiwoo’s insatiable appetite, Sooyoung understood her words perfectly and grumbled to herself upon the realization that she wasn’t wrong in the slightest. If Sooyoung were to become sick, it would be no one’s fault but her own.

Upon noticing the disheartened look on Sooyoung’s face, Jiwoo piped up with an attempt to cheer her up, tightly gripping onto the older girl’s arm with her hand that wasn’t holding a plate full of dumplings.

“Aww Sooyoungie don’t be sad! When you have a sick day I’ll be sure to return the favour.” Jiwoo shot her a wink before twirling around, back to the other girls and suddenly, Sooyoung was feeling better already.


	2. lessons

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> umm so this is VERY long overdue but enjoy your very long and kinky sequel gays.

Inevitably, Sooyoung got sick within a week of her little rendezvous with Jiwoo during her sick day. However, unlike Jiwoo, when she tried pulling the same stunt and asking their leader if she could skip rehearsal, Haseul was much firmer and insisted that yyxy’s subunit needed their leader to help them prepare for upcoming promotions. Not wanting to push her luck any further, Sooyoung reluctantly agreed, knowing that it was probably for the best. Besides, her cold wasn’t nearly as bad as Jiwoo’s was. Putting her disappointment and the throbbing between her legs aside, Sooyoung decided she would be fine.

Meanwhile, the smaller girl was back to her bubbly, healthy self in no time. Even though it was probably due to Jiwoo getting a good night’s sleep after a day off, Sooyoung didn’t hesitate to take the opportunity to joke that her orgasm-giving-ability must have god-like healing abilities, causing Jiwoo to blush all throughout the day.

The fact that Sooyoung got to top first was definitely starting to go to her head, the older girl constantly bringing it up at inopportune times to poor Jiwoo, whispering things about how she couldn’t wait to ruin her again and enjoying watching Jiwoo squirm at her words.

As much as Jiwoo wanted that (and she wanted it oh, so badly), she was far more determined to get her revenge first, becoming tired of Sooyoung’s relentless teasing. So when Sooyoung sadly informed Jiwoo that her plan to get out of rehearsal that morning had failed, Jiwoo was admittedly glad. With the long-game in mind, Jiwoo had concocted up a new plan and she couldn’t wait to let it run its course.

Seeing as their relationship was grounded in secrecy, Sooyoung and Jiwoo both needed to be putting in the effort to flirt around the others. So as not to be suspicious, they would always have to make their close proximity seem like sheer happenstance. Jiwoo would “accidentally” graze her hands over Sooyoung’s abs during choreo, or they would both “continentally” be standing next to each other during free moments.

So during rehearsal that day, when Jiwoo refused to let herself get too close to Sooyoung, it was an unwelcome variation from their usual routine of constantly stealing touches and flirty glances. The most satisfaction Jiwoo allowed Sooyoung was an occasional blink-and-you-miss-it, split second of eye contact during particularly sensual moments of choreo and despite the permanent pout on her face, Sooyoung was cherishing every second of it.

After hours upon hours of being teased during rehearsal combined with the foiled plans from that morning, Sooyoung was overjoyed when the girls arrived back at the dorms so her Jiwoo could proceed with their nightly hook-up. She figured, today more than most days, she had earned it. 

As per routine, when dinner was coming to a close, Jiwoo dropped her plates in the sink and announced that she was heading to bed early, then slipped out of the main room to head to the bunks. A knowing smirk spread across Sooyoung’s face and she followed shortly after. Only when she arrived to the storage closet where they usually went, Jiwoo was nowhere to be found. Sooyoung slumped back against the hallway wall before eventually begrudgingly rejoining everyone else in the main room. She figured there was no point raising suspicion that the two girls might be up to something when, much to Sooyoung’s disappointment, nothing was. 

Meanwhile, curled up in her bunk and pretending to sleep, Jiwoo wasn’t exactly ecstatic about the situation either. As the glow from her 2DS illuminated the frustration on her face, she tried to ignore the ache between her legs that had started to appear like clockwork around this time of night, convincing herself that her plan would all be worth it in the end. She just had to wait it out. So, eventually, with the help of various Pokemon games to distract her, Jiwoo managed to drift off to sleep.

The next morning, while everyone was getting ready for the day, Jiwoo granted herself a moment of weakness and planted an impossibly brief kiss on Sooyoung’s lips, earning a warm smile from the older girl. If Jiwoo allowed the chaste kiss to last a second longer, she feared she might ruin her plan to keep her distance from Sooyoung. That plus the impending doom that, after Hyejoo and Chaewon eventually played enough rounds of rock-paper-scissors to decide who gets to shower first, the loser would return to their room and interrupt them.

Sooyoung was still dazed from having recently woken up, puffy eyes blinking lazily in surprise when Jiwoo pulled her lips away so fast. Sooyoung’s expression quickly went sullen. “Why’ve you been avoiding me?”

“Hm?” Jiwoo shifted on the edge of Sooyoung’s mattress and played dumb.

“It seemed like you were avoiding me yesterday?” Sooyoung grumbled as she sunk into her pillow.

“I- I wasn’t.” Jiwoo was never good at lying.

“Really?” Sooyoung didn’t seem convinced in the slightest. She propped herself up to be eye-level with Jiwoo before turning her charm on, “I would’ve thought you’d have a hard time keeping your hands off me after last week…”

Jiwoo caught herself blushing but shook it off, ignoring that warm feeling in the pit of her stomach that nearly drew her back to Sooyoung’s lips. As enamoured as she was with Sooyoung’s confidence, her words reminded Jiwoo why she was teasing her like this in the first place. Jiwoo affectionately twirled strands Sooyoung’s hair around her finger for one second more before recoiling back to her own bunk. The look of disappointment on Sooyoung’s face didn’t go unnoticed.

“Don’t worry.” Jiwoo spoke calmly, ignoring Sooyoung completely and rummaging through clothes for an outfit instead, “You don’t have anything to worry about.”

Before Sooyoung could question her, the sounds of Hyejoo cheering to herself echoed through the door and, moments after, Chaewon burst through it.

“Unnie! What are you doing?” The tiny blonde rushed over to Sooyoung’s bedside and started to pull her up from the bunk. “We have to get ready! Get up!”

Looking disheveled and confused as could be, Sooyoung allowed Chaewon to drag her limp body out of the bed. Jiwoo just brightly chuckled at the sight and thought of all the ways as to how she could proceed with her plan. 

All throughout breakfast and rehearsal, Sooyoung was met with the same treatment as the previous day. Just when Sooyoung thought she could handle the cold-shoulder, it became all the worser for her when Jiwoo remembered Sooyoung’s tendency to get jealous. Sooyoung had never so much as had a shred of hate towards Heejin before in her life, but she left rehearsal that day seeing nothing but red towards the younger girl as she watched her press her cheek against Jiwoo.

Her Jiwoo. Draped over seemingly everyone but her.

Other than the unintentional side effect of Sooyoung’s irrational anger towards Heejin, Jiwoo’s plan was running along smooth as silk. So, she continued this routine the day after that…And the day after that…And the day after that.

Until almost an entire week had gone by of Jiwoo doing nothing but sending Sooyoung into a jealous, frustrated fit of range at every chance she got. During this time, the two girls hadn’t so much as shared more than a handful of brief “good morning” kisses, let alone hooked up, and Sooyoung was just about to lose it.

It didn’t help that Jiwoo went out of her way to tease Sooyoung in every way she possibly could think of from shamelessly changing in front of her, purposely wearing revealing outfits to rehearsal, and warming up by dancing exclusively to sexually charged songs during rehearsals. 

On the sixth day, Jiwoo made a show out of looking through Sooyoung’s clothes wearing only underwear because she needed to “borrow a shirt” that morning. Sooyoung didn’t believe her for a second but she wasn’t about to complain and miss out on the chance to stare at the younger girl’s beautiful body. Jiwoo was fully aware of how Sooyoung’s gaze trailed over her curves of her exposed skin as she carelessly rummaged through the dresser of immaculately folded t-shirts, messing them all up in just to be rude.

When Sooyoung arrived in the kitchen for breakfast fifteen minutes later than everyone else, looking extra grumpy as she poured herself a cup of room temperature coffee from the carafe, Jiwoo felt pleased as ever. Skipping the milk and sugar, Sooyoung drank her coffee black that morning. At this point, she knew exactly what she was in for that day and could use all the strength and energy she could get. (But not without also making a cup for Jiwoo, one milk and two scoops of sugar, just had she likes it.) As much as she wouldn’t admit it out loud, Jiwoo was thoroughly enjoying this power trip, loving the fact that she was the sole cause for Sooyoung’s frustrations. As expected, the tension Jiwoo continued to create was all just a torturous buildup to nothing and Sooyoung was left craving some type of release.

 

.  
.  
.

That night, around 4 in the morning, Jiwoo lay restless in her bunk, tossing and turning and unable to get to sleep no matter how hard she tried. She knew she shouldn’t have had those sugary snacks so late in the night. Well, there was one thing Jiwoo was sure would tire her out but… she couldn’t. Could she?

It was one thing to touch herself with three of her group members sleeping in the same room, especially when she was currently trying to deprive one of said group members of sex altogether, but making herself cum while actively not letting Sooyoung do the same seemed… hypocritical. If Jiwoo was going to starve out Sooyoung’s sexual appetite, it was only fair to do the same to herself. Jiwoo shuffled deeper under the covers with a frustrated sigh, not quite sure how to solve her problem.

One of her hands instinctively moved to rest on her belly, hovering just above the waistband of her pajama bottoms as if part of her was waiting for the other part to just give in already. She would be lying if she said that she wasn’t also getting worked up over making Sooyoung hold out for her. I guess just one time wouldn’t hurt… Jiwoo hesitantly slid her waiting hand beneath the waistband and went to work on herself.

Jiwoo softly gasped when her fingers came in contact with her clit, her body’s twitching reaction taking her by surprise. All this waiting must’ve made her more sensitive than she thought. She bit her lip to suppress any further sounds that might escape when she began to rub slow, wet circles over the bundle of nerves. Jiwoo couldn’t help but feel slightly upset that Sooyoung wouldn’t be the one to do this after suppressing her urges for days but she was only touching herself out of necessity. Or at least that’s what Jiwoo convinced herself.

Tilting her head further back into her pillow, Jiwoo dragged two fingers down through her folds to carefully slide them inside of herself with ease, burying them up to the knuckle in her wetness. Jiwoo couldn’t suppress the tiny moan that slipped out from between her lips.

Nervous that someone might hear her, she took a second to catch her breath before edging the fingers out and thrusting them back in, slower than usual she wouldn’t make any noises that might give her away. Once finding a comfortable rhythm that was slow enough to stay quiet but still fast enough to edge her towards the release that she needed, Jiwoo shut her eyes tight so she could focus on giving in to the feeling as fast as possible.

When Jiwoo was near to climax and a particularly whiney moan slipped out, her motions slowed and her eyes shot open, darting around the room to make sure she wouldn’t be caught. Only when her gaze reached the lower bunk opposite to hers, Jiwoo realized that Sooyoung was wide awake and, even with the dim lighting of the dorms, she could see that the older girl was staring directly at her with a familiar fire in her eyes. 

Jiwoo began to go red at the realization that she had been caught. Her hand quickly shot out from beneath her pajamas and recoiled up by her chest, feeling ashamed at the visible wetness on her fingers. She had no idea how long the older girl must’ve been watching her and mentally scolded herself for not remembering how light of a sleeper Sooyoung was. She should’ve been more careful.

When their darkened gazes met from across the room, Jiwoo watched as Sooyoung smirked and started to get up from her bed, presumably to join Jiwoo and finish her off. Jiwoo couldn’t have that. As much as she would have loved for it to be Sooyoung’s fingers inside of her instead of her own, she just wouldn’t let all of her hard work go to waste like that. Jiwoo was persistent on playing for the long game.

Quickly formulating an idea on how to preserve her power, Jiwoo wordlessly shook her head “no”, prompting Sooyoung to quietly edge back into her own bed, brow furrowed with frustration. Once Sooyoung had settled her head back on her pillow and her heated stare caught Jiwoo’s eyes once more, Jiwoo proceeded with her plan. 

The younger girl exposed herself by lifting the covers off of her, shivering at the loss of heat and trailed her hand back down her body. Jiwoo watched smugly at how Sooyoung’s eyes widened as her stare followed the hand on it’s path to where resided before, beneath her pajama bottoms. Jiwoo paused for a second, taking in the quiet sounds of how deliciously ragged Sooyoung’s breathing had become, before plunging her fingers back inside of herself.

This time, Sooyoung was the one who almost let out of a moan, merely at the sight of Jiwoo’s hand bobbing up and down beneath the fabric of her pajamas, fixated on how it moved between her legs. Oh, how Sooyoung wished the bothersome barrier of Jiwoo’s shorts wasn’t there so she could witness the sight of Jiwoo touching herself in all of its glory, but, for now, Sooyoung would just have to use her imagination.

Using her free hand, Jiwoo brought a single finger up to her lips, mocking Sooyoung for the whines that escaped her and warning her to be quiet. Once Jiwoo had successfully brought Sooyoung’s attention to her face, she took the opportunity to silently mouth out the words “you too”.

Sooyoung nearly whimpered at the privilege Jiwoo was allowing her in that moment. Sure, it wasn’t nearly as good as the real thing but Sooyoung was still ecstatic at the mere idea of Jiwoo encouraging her to relieve herself. Egging her on from across the room as she watched the younger girl contort with pleasure while she touched herself. In that moment, Sooyoung wasn’t totally sure that if she pinched herself she wouldn’t wake up from a dream.

Tearing the blankets off herself as well to give Jiwoo a better view, Sooyoung brought a shaky hand down her body, letting it disappear beneath the skimpy fabric of her underwear. She swallowed a moan when she felt what she knew Jiwoo would consider to be an embarrassing amount of wetness between her folds. This was the first time all week she found herself grateful that Jiwoo wasn’t the one touching her.

Sooyoung didn’t know why she felt compelled for permission before pushing her fingers inside, but she did, positioning her fingers just outside her aching opening. Jiwoo’s eyes fluttered open for long enough to give Sooyoung a brief nod and with no further hesitation, Sooyoung drove her fingers deep inside of herself, never breaking eye contact with Jiwoo as she did.

A warm smile spread across Jiwoo’s face, loving how good Sooyoung was being for her. Listening to instruction, waiting for permission, begging for attention, it was all so uncharacteristic of the usually stubborn, controlling Sooyoung and Jiwoo was loving every second of it. Of course, there was the added benefit to the scenario of Jiwoo getting to watch Sooyoung fuck herself, the sight only bringing her closer to her already near climax.

Despite the relentless teasing, Jiwoo still couldn’t help thinking about how beautiful Sooyoung looked with her hand between her legs, muscles clenched and face contorted, passionately grinding against her fingers. Jiwoo remained fixated on the breathtaking sight in front of her as her own fingers pumped and curled and pumped and curled, tightening the knot inside of her until it finally came undone. Her orgasm hit her like a powerful wave, pleasure rippling through her body as her walls twitched around her fingers, tremors spreading from her core to the rest of her body. Despite the intensity of her orgasm, her and Sooyoung’s gaze remained locked on each other.

Close to climax herself at this point, Sooyoung’s entire body was trembling as she tried to still her hand to could continue her motions between her legs. Her body was coated in a thin layer of sweat as she concentrated on Jiwoo, still putting on a show for Sooyoung by licking her fingers clean. The contrast was evident between the intensity of which Sooyoung bucked her hips against her hand, trying her hardest to climax and the peacefulness of Jiwoo’s post-orgasm state.

“I’m so close.” Sooyoung muttered out, ever so quietly and with that, Jiwoo sprung into action and did the worst thing Sooyoung could possibly imagine. Jiwoo lifted her legs and kicked the bunk of the girl on top of her, before swiftly pulling the covers back over herself and pretending to sleep. Sooyoung’s eyes filled with horror as she heard the figure of the top bunk began to shift. Just before they could turn around to face the open room, Sooyoung painfully and regretfully did the right thing, pulling her fingers out of herself and yanking the duvet over herself to cover the scene. She instantly deflated as all of the building pleasure from moments earlier began to escape her. Instead she felt filled with rage. Fucking Jiwoo just won’t let me cum. What did I do to deserve this hell?

“Jiwoo, is that you?” Eyes shut and pretending to sleep, Sooyoung heard Hyejoo’s tired voice ring out through the room. After not hearing a reply, the rudely awoken girl drew back the curtain she put up around her mattress and shuffled down the ladder of the bunk bed at what sounded like zombie-like speed. Hearing a clunk of a plastic cup from the bedside table, Sooyoung presumed Hyejoo was taking a drink of water before picking up something before heading back up to her bunk. Fuming, Sooyoung officially gave up when she heard the distinct clicking of buttons from a portable game console. Hyejoo was awake for good at this point.

Meanwhile, one bunk lower, Jiwoo could hardly contain her joy. She only regretted not being able to see the pissed off look on Sooyoung’s face when she kicked the bed. She’ll thank me when this makes tomorrow all the more worth it, Jiwoo thought to herself before closing her eyes and drifting off to sleep.

 

.  
.  
.

The next morning, Jiwoo came to the conclusion that Sooyoung had reached her limit of how far she could suppress her urges, the older girl seemingly becoming more broken down and disheveled by the hour. But despite the nearing light at the end of the tunnel, it wouldn’t stop her from getting a final, long day of teasing in before finally granting Sooyoung the release she’s been wanting so desperately.

The girls had a day off and had planned to go into the city for lunch and some shopping, but despite what should have been excitement for the day’s plans, Sooyoung woke up feeling unbelievably achy and frustrated, still thinking about Jiwoo’s little stunt during the night. She couldn’t believe just how daring Jiwoo was becoming with how far she’d go to tease.

“Sooyoungie, could you hand me my clothes?” Jiwoo mindlessly lulled as she did her makeup at the vanity on the other side of the room, just out of reach of the folded stack of clothing, “I left them by your bed.”

Sooyoung raised a cautious eyebrow upon hearing that, not trusting anything Jiwoo did recently that involved her in any way, shape, or form. Regardless, Sooyoung brought over the stack of clothing and started to hand Jiwoo the articles one by one, trying to ignore that Jiwoo was sliding her bottoms off with no consideration for Sooyoung’s close proximity to her naked form. Sooyoung delivered a black skirt, an oversized sweater and matching kneesocks, a peach coloured, lace bra (which she knew damn well was one of Sooyoung’s favourites) and… that was all.

Sooyoung did a double take to where the clothing sat previously on the edge of her dresser, scanning the area to see if she’d forgotten to bring Jiwoo her underwear but still saw nothing there. When she looked back to Jiwoo, now almost fully dressed, the shorter girl could barely contain the ghost of a smirk that attempted to tug at her lips. Sooyoung’s jaw remained slightly hung, mouth agape at the thought of Jiwoo being fully exposed under the already short skirt. 

“Didn’t think I’d need them,” Jiwoo shrugged absentmindedly as if she hadn’t been planning this for days now. Sooyoung stayed frozen in spot, her brain going a mile a minute. “Besides,” Jiwoo continued, pressing her body against the girl in front of her, “I wouldn’t want you to accidentally tear them off of me tonight.”

Sooyoung blinked rapidly, wondering if she had heard that right. She missed Jiwoo so badly that the possibility of feeling her touch again didn’t seem real. Would tonight finally be the night where she would get her release? Sooyoung didn’t have much time to think about it before Jiwoo gripped the wrist of one of Sooyoung’s idle hands and guided it down the front of her body with no hesitation until it disappeared under the darkness of her skirt. 

Taken aback by the boldness, Sooyoung’s eyes nearly rolled back into her head at just how good it felt when Jiwoo guided the older girl’s shaky digits directly through her own folds at a torturously slow place, capturing an unreal amount of wetness on Sooyoung’s eager fingers. But as abruptly as Jiwoo initiated the contact in the first place, she proceeded to yank Sooyoung’s hand out from beneath the fabric, leaving the older girl fixated on the glistening wetness that coated the tips of her fingers.

Witnessing how she froze up, Jiwoo guided her arm to help Sooyoung raise the digits into her mouth and watched with pride at how the brunette instinctually sucked every drop off her fingers as if it was the last meal she’d ever eat.

“I figured after being so good all week you deserve a taste of what’s to come tonight.” And with that, Jiwoo turned on her heels and jolted out the door, leaving Sooyoung alone in their dorm room, flushed a deep shade of red.

.  
.  
.

This final day was by far the worst of them all for poor Sooyoung. On top of the fact that she was counting down the seconds until they arrived back at the dorms from their outing, Sooyoung also had to deal with the torturous knowledge that Jiwoo had nothing on underneath her skirt. It was becoming impossible for Sooyoung’s line of vision to not travel up the length of Jiwoo’s legs, always disappointing herself when her gaze reached the end of its journey at the hem of Jiwoo’s skirt, saddened at the absence of bare skin.

Throughout the day, Sooyoung constantly caught herself blatantly staring at Jiwoo far too intently as she did something as mundane as flip through racks of clothing or order a coffee. She would promptly have to clench her legs together and slap herself on the wrist for thinking the filthiest thoughts about the younger girl. 

Over the span of lunch alone, Sooyoung zoned out a grand total of 8 times when Jinsol tried telling her about a new game she downloaded onto her tablet. Around the fifth time, the blonde was observant enough to follow Sooyoung’s vacant eyeline across the table directly to Jiwoo, licking her lips as she sipped her iced coffee through a straw. Though somewhat perplexed at the realization, Jinsol didn’t say anything to her fellow 97 liner. Instead, she decided this would be a conversation for another day. A day when Sooyoung was more interested in what she had to say and less focused on drooling over their friend.

By the time the girls arrived back home to their dorms to disperse for dinner, Sooyoung felt entirely tuckered out despite her only activity of the day being watching Jiwoo’s every move as they traveled from shop to shop. Jiwoo maintained the respectable distance that she kept throughout the day, clinging onto to seemingly everyone except the girl who wanted it the most.

Sooyoung couldn’t tell if it was more or less tortuous to have the end of this hell so close in sight. On one hand, seconds felt like minutes and minutes felt like hours but, on the other hand, Jiwoo clinging to Jungeun’s arm didn’t seem as bad to Sooyoung when she knew the girl would be moaning her name later that night. Or… Would it be the other way around? Sooyoung furrowed her brow with discomfort, honestly not quite sure what to expect from Jiwoo. The girl had been throwing curveballs at her all week and she knew how much Jiwoo loved the drama of a grand finale.

Sooyoung grumbled into her plate while scooping up a bite of her dinner. What was that foreign feeling in the pit of her stomach? Could Sooyoung really be...nervous? No. That couldn’t be right. 

She felt even sillier when she looked across the room, spying Jiwoo playfully laughing at one of Yeojin’s impressions with mouthful of food. Jiwoo was totally harmless, and by no means intimidating. Nothing about Jiwoo had ever made Sooyoung more nervous than a couple of butterflies in her stomach. After all, this is the same girl that would drop to her knees in an instant for Sooyoung without her even needing to ask. Hell, the last time they slept together, Sooyoung had her handcuffed to the goddamn bed, so, why in the world was her heart beating out of her chest at the thought of Jiwoo dragging her off?

She finished her meal alone for fear of how she might act around the other girls if she partook in any conversation. Her sexual frustration was at an all-time high and she was practically on the verge of an identity crisis from just how intimidated she was feeling. Sooyoung spared her fellow group members the grief and instead spent her meal impatiently scrolling through her phone trying to distract her mind from going through every possible scenario of the night.

She was taken away from her thoughts when the couch cushions dipped under the weight of someone taking a seat next to her. Not feeling very talkative at the moment, Sooyoung glared up at the person only for her expression to crumble when she realized who her newfound company was. 

Jiwoo shuffled around in the seat next to her, eyes tinged with a familiar darkness. She placed an innocent enough hand on the base of Sooyoung’s exposed thigh through the large tear in her jeans before speaking.

“How are you holding up?”

Sooyoung scoffed at the audacity. She repeated the question back to her in a mocking tone. “How am I holding up?” 

That bad, huh?” Jiwoo just smiled an all too satisfied smile, faking concern.

“Spare me your pity.” Sooyoung rolled her eyes and slouched back, sinking into the couch with defeat.

“Oh. That’s a shame.” Jiwoo leaned in, lowering her voice to make sure no one overheard. “I planned on making up for all the teasing I put you through… but if you don’t want my pity…”

Sooyoung shifted uncomfortably in her seat, suddenly noticing that the room was far too hot for her liking. How serious was Jiwoo being with her threat? What was Sooyoung supposed to say? 

Noticing the gears in Sooyoung’s head twisting and turning as she wrung her brain for the right response, Jiwoo decided to give the girl a nudge in the right direction. After all, being flustered wasn’t exactly Sooyoung’s territory.

Jiwoo lowered her voice to a breathy whisper, leaning in to speak into Sooyoung’s ear, “I mean, if you don’t want me to fuck you, that’s totally your choice.”

“No, I want it.” The words spilled out of Sooyoung’s mouth faster than she could catch them. Her cheeks immediately began to flare up a rosy shade of red when she realized how desperate she sounded.

“Mm, so you do want me?” Smiling all too sweetly, Jiwoo already knew the answer but she wanted to hear the other girl say it.

Sooyoung quickly nodded but Jiwoo didn’t seem satisfied. Suddenly, Sooyoung was all the more aware of the hand on her thigh (she could’ve sworn wasn’t that high up when she last checked). The heat between her legs was becoming unbearable again so she swallowed her pride. It was bound to happen at some point that night. With that, Sooyoung choked out a barely audible, “I want you.” 

Jiwoo beamed with pride, a grin lighting up her entire face. 

“Good.” Jiwoo praised Sooyoung as she got up from the couch before turning so the other girls couldn’t see what she said. “I’ll be in our usual storage closet. Be there in 10 minutes.”

Eyes wide, Sooyoung nodded and watched as Jiwoo brought her plate to the sink before biding some excuse for leaving and silently slipping out of the room to go their closet.

Those next 10 minutes were the longest of Sooyoung’s life. There were only so many times a girl could check her breath in her palm or wipe the sweat from her clammy hands without drawing concern. Not like Sooyoung would be able to explain herself. Especially when even she herself didn’t understand why she felt such a need to impress Jiwoo.

Not even a second after the time was up, Sooyoung left the living room at record speed, without even returning her plate to the kitchen. Jungeun would probably scold her for that later but she didn’t care. The only thing on Sooyoung’s mind was what would be waiting for her behind the door of the storage closet.

With every step she took down the hallway, Sooyoung’s legs felt more and more like jelly as if they wouldn’t be able to hold up her body anymore. When she finally faced the slats of the flimsy closet doorway, she took a deep breath and yanked the doors open, slipped inside and curtly shut them behind her. 

Once her eyes adjusted to the darkness she saw Jiwoo, beautiful as ever, leaning against the closet wall as she waited. The already thick air in the small room was shifting to become even heavier, both of the girl’s lustful intentions out in the open. In any other circumstance, Sooyoung would’ve pinned her up against the wall and claimed her lips for her own. She would’ve scolded Jiwoo for all the teasing and marked her as punishment but, for some reason, something deep in caused her to hesitate. Instead of pouncing, Sooyoung stood frozen in spot, hands politely clasped in front of her, waiting. She almost seemed frightened, probably with anticipation. Or maybe Jiwoo had kicked her pride down so many times this week that there was nothing left but fear. 

Regardless of the exact reason for her pitiful demeanor, Jiwoo was looking Sooyoung up and down in awe. It was almost as if Jiwoo had never seen her before in her life, and, in a way, she hadn’t. Sooyoung was possessive and confident and bold. Meanwhile, the girl that stood in front of Jiwoo was nothing like that. She had never seen Sooyoung act so submissive in her life.

“C’mere.” Jiwoo finally broke the silence and extended a hand out to Sooyoung. Sure, Jiwoo could’ve come to her first but she tested the different approach instead, partially due to laziness and partially wanting to see if Sooyoung would even oblige to the command. Sure enough, the desperate girl eagerly clasped her hand in Jiwoo’s and allowed herself to be pulled up against her body, lips crashing together in the process. 

God, Sooyoung had missed this so much she could almost cry. But she wouldn’t dare. She wasn’t about to give up her pride that fast, lest of all to Jiwoo. She still was in utter disbelief at just how apparently tight the younger girl had her wrapped around her finger. She could’ve sworn it was the other way around.

Instead, she tried her best to keep it together and just focused on the intoxicating feeling of soft lips moving against her own. As she melted into the kiss, Sooyoung couldn’t help but notice the tinge of desperation in the way Jiwoo hungrily kissed her back and took solace in the fact that Jiwoo must have missed their time together as much as she did. Still, Sooyoung held herself back from teasing the other girl for the slight weakness. She didn’t want to risk losing her reward that she rightfully earned and make the torturous week all for nothing.

Sooyoung’s first wave of shame that night arrived when Jiwoo swiped her tongue over her lips and a tiny whimper escaped out from deep in Sooyoung’s throat. Despite the noise being barely audible, Jiwoo had heard it crystal-clear and planned on making sure Sooyoung knew it didn’t go unnoticed. She felt the vibrations of Jiwoo chuckling darkly against her mouth, pleased that her efforts were having the desired effect and Sooyoung swore she could feel herself shrinking away into nothing. She couldn’t bear the idea that Jiwoo was practically laughing at her desperation. 

Quickly trying to forget her shame by losing herself in another kiss, Sooyoung leaned in only to find herself chasing Jiwoo’s lips when the shorter girl pulled back away. Forced to open her eyes in confusion, Sooyoung nearly choked when she was met with Jiwoo’s piercing stare. The girl’s eyes were darker than Sooyoung had ever seen before, clouded with a different type of lust altogether from what she was used to. Sooyoung had seen Jiwoo turned on many times before and, without fail, there would always be a glint of desperation in her eyes. Something that always seemed to be wordlessly begging for the feeling to be taken care of. This time, Sooyoung saw no such sight staring back at her. Instead, the familiar helplessness was replaced with something dangerous that Sooyoung couldn’t quite put her finger on. Whatever it was, it was evident that Jiwoo would not be doing any begging tonight.

Trying to stay composed as possible despite the heat coiling inside of her, Sooyoung just wished Jiwoo would do something, anything, to make her feel less on display. Instead, Sooyoung got the exact opposite of her wish.

“Take this off.” Jiwoo cooed, toying with the hem of Sooyoung’s shirt with an outstretched hand. She traced over the already-exposed skin of the older girl’s abs, even more defined than usual since she was tensed up. “Let me see you better.”

Almost as if on auto-pilot, Sooyoung didn’t hesitate to do what the younger girl told her, lifting the shirt over her head and discarding it on top of one of the stacks of boxes behind her. In that moment, Sooyoung became very aware that Jiwoo had somehow managed to back her into a corner without her noticing. She peered up to be met with that same damn predatory stare again, making her feel like a piece of meat. It was as if whenever Sooyoung’s pride drained, it traveled straight to Jiwoo. 

Jiwoo delicately hooked her fingertips under one of Sooyoung’s bra straps and edged it to hang loosely off her shoulder, pressing her dampened lips to the soft skin, indented with red marks with where the strap once was. She sucked and nipped at the skin all the way along Sooyoung’s shoulders and collarbones and up to her slender neck with little consideration for the lasting effects. “Jiwoo-ah, be careful.” Sooyoung whispered, “You’re going to leave a mark.” noticing that the girl wasn’t being as gentle as she usually was.

“Good.” Jiwoo spoke against her skin, her response causing Sooyoung to freeze in her tracks. When she noticed Jiwoo wasn’t slowing the assault on her neck in the slightest, she continued to plead even though she knew it would likely fall on deaf ears. “But what if someone notices?”

“That’s not my problem.”

“But-” Sooyoung was cut off by Jiwoo’s head snapping up to face her. She was done being coy. “Cover it with clothes, conceal it with makeup, I don’t care what you do to hide it but, right now, you’re gonna shut up and let me mark you as mine, okay?” The younger girl hissed her words out with a venom that Sooyoung had never once heard from the bubbly girl since they met. It wasn’t a question. It was an outright demand. So Sooyoung meekly nodded and allowed Jiwoo go back to claiming her skin with patches of purple and red. Feeling the back and forth of Jiwoo taking skin between her teeth before lightly sucking on the same area to soothe it, Sooyoung held back a groan. She truly had no idea how she would cover this up from their other members but Sooyoung kept her mouth shut. She truly was powerless tonight. 

It felt silly that after this whole week of chasing after Jiwoo, desperately trying to get closer, Sooyoung was seriously considering backing up to gain some much-needed breathing room between them. Before Sooyoung had the chance to even try, she felt Jiwoo’s hand carefully cup the base of her neck, bringing her closer. The hand rose to slide off her hair-tie, letting Sooyoung’s smooth hair fall freely over her shoulders. Hyper aware of Jiwoo calculating her reactions, Sooyoung fought the urge to shiver when Jiwoo’s fingers threaded through her hair while her free hand dug blunt nails into Sooyoung’s side, keeping their bodies close. Unfortunately for Sooyoung, she let out a satisfied hum when she felt fingers massaging her scalp and instantly went red in the face, nervous for how Jiwoo would react.

The girl cocked an eyebrow, honestly just more impressed with herself than anything for being able to strike fear into Sooyoung so easily. Eyes wide with fear and practically shaking from anticipation, Sooyoung was exactly where Jiwoo wanted her.

Testing the new dynamic, Jiwoo tentatively began to tighten her grip on Sooyoung’s hair, feeling the soft locks tighten against Sooyoung’s scalp. To avoid showing a falter in her newfound confidence, Jiwoo quickly tried to read Sooyoung’s face for a reaction.

Jiwoo caught a glimpse of Sooyoung’s eyes rolling back into her head with pleasure before her eyelids fluttered shut, concealing them. Her eyebrows knitted together and her mouth fell agape as Jiwoo pulled harder on her hair, yanking her head to the side in the process, the same way Sooyoung had done to her hundreds of times. Even though Jiwoo was quite literally using her own techniques against her, Sooyoung didn’t want to be the one to complain. She tried to just enjoy the divine sensation of Jiwoo pressing wet kisses underneath her ear and occasionally taking the lobe between her teeth, but the opportunity was eating away at her. Even though she knew it wouldn’t be well received, she couldn’t hold back the snarky comment on the tip of her tongue. 

“Borrowing moves from the best I see.” Sooyoung breathed out, her voice far more ragged than she would have liked. When she felt the lips on her neck stop dead in their tracks Sooyoung instantly ate her words. She knew she had made a mistake.

The hand in her hair tightened yet again, uncomfortably tight this time, and Jiwoo’s steady breaths ghosting the shell of her ear felt like some form of sick torture. Every passing second felt like hours while Sooyoung helplessly braced herself for Jiwoo to say something, anything, to give her a chance to prepare for what’s to come.

Seeing that she was practically trembling in her arms, Jiwoo decided that Sooyoung had been left on the edge of her seat long enough. She finally uttered out, “So, you wanna try something different?” Sooyoung wasn’t sure if Jiwoo’s words were a threat or a genuine question. Not knowing if she was even meant to respond, she tipped her chin down with a single nod, just in case.

“Okay,” Even though she couldn’t see Jiwoo, Sooyoung swore she could hear her smirk. “Then kneel for me.”

Sooyoung’s heart stopped in her chest. Jiwoo wanted her to... For what? What did she have planned? It was all too much to process. Before she even had a chance to think of the possibilities, the hand in her hair was already starting to guide her downwards. But it wasn’t necessary; Sooyoung sank to her knees all by herself. She wanted to. She tried convincing herself that curiosity just got the better of her but she knew that wasn’t true. At this point, Sooyoung was well aware that something inside her was compelled to do whatever Jiwoo told her, and she was done fighting it.

Jiwoo felt immense pride in managing to orchestrate the rare sight in front of her. Sooyoung on her knees, staring up and looking just as needy as she felt. She took in the features of Sooyoung’s dimly lit face; soft, rosy cheeks framed by messy hair and a look of longing in her darkened eyes. “So pretty...” Jiwoo cooed while she allowed her hand to fall from Sooyoung’s hair to her face and trace over the features. To Jiwoo’s surprise, as she brushed a thumb over parted lips, they tried to chase the digit but were ultimately too slow. 

Jiwoo raised an inquisitive brow at that. Maybe this would be easier than she thought. Dragging one of her index fingers, this time over Sooyoung’s mouth, Jiwoo let rested it on her lower lip, still damp and bruised from kissing earlier. Sooyoung chased the fingertip with a feather-light, open-mouthed kiss, the tip of the finger just barely slotting between her lips. Knowing exactly what was coming at this point, Sooyoung took a moment to shed her final layer of pride and allow herself to switch to autopilot. She extended her tongue to gently cradle the finger against her lips before moving her head forward and fully taking it into her mouth. She hummed softly against the digit and wrapped her tongue around it. Jiwoo brought a second finger to Sooyoung’s lips, which she quickly captured to join the first.

With Sooyoung seemingly content, Jiwoo stilled her hand’s movements and allowed her to do all the work, curious to see what Sooyoung would do without guidance. She was fixated on watching her unnie get lost in the motion of bobbing on the fingers with increasing enthusiasm. As Sooyoung got more into it, she would occasionally raise up off her heels to engulf the slender fingers further into her wet mouth. When Sooyoung felt dull nails scrape at the back of her throat, she couldn’t help but let out a muffled moan, the sound vibrating around Jiwoo’s fingers. Sooyoung was slightly embarrassed how wet she felt herself becoming from just sucking on the fingers alone.

As if asking for something more, Sooyoung’s eyes fluttered open to reveal blown-out pupils, darkened with a needy lust Jiwoo had never seen before. She quickly decided that desperation looked good on her and, giving Sooyoung what she wanted, Jiwoo tangled her free hand in her hair to steady her before pushing the fingers into Sooyoung’s mouth. 

The sensation was new to Sooyoung but it didn’t take long for her to get used to the occasional discomfort of gagging on the fingers’ length and allow her mouth to be fucked. Licking at and sucking the pretty digits sliding in and out of her mouth, Sooyoung found it increasingly harder to not admit that she probably could cum from this alone. She felt her walls clench and knew that when Jiwoo finally got to her ruined panties, she wouldn’t hear the end of it.

Still staring up at the younger girl, Sooyoung noticed how she lit up with pride, shamelessly relishing in the sopping sounds and strangled moans that filled the tiny room as she rocked against her fingers. The wet noises of every thrust into Sooyoung’s mouth was just another stroke of Jiwoo’s already inflated ego. 

Recognizing the familiar trembling that comes over Sooyoung right before an orgasm, Jiwoo realized that she had toyed with her pretty mouth enough for one night. Much to Sooyoung’s disappointment, Jiwoo halted her movements before pulling the soaked fingers out of Sooyoung’s mouth entirely. The sight of Sooyoung being pulled out of a trance caused to Jiwoo mewl with amusement. “Unnie... I didn’t think you of all people would be so messy.”

It was then that Sooyoung noticed the wetness that coated her chin and strings of drool connecting her pouting lips to Jiwoo’s retreating fingers. She watched, entranced, as the strings of spit broke and fell back to drip down her chin instead. To Jiwoo’s surprise, she didn’t fight back against the snarky remark, instead the girl simply pressed a loving kiss to the beauty mark on Jiwoo’s palm, almost as a thanks. Sooyoung had learnt her lesson. Tonight, she was going to be Jiwoo’s to use and she was 100% okay with that.

Jiwoo looked down at Sooyoung, on her knees and patiently waiting for her next instruction, and tsked at her with false concern. “Such a sloppy baby…” Jiwoo bent down to dab at the soaked chin with her sleeve. “It’s okay, you’ll get better with practice.”

Sooyoung nodded obediently, shuddering at the idea of what just happened becoming a regular occurrence. She didn’t have too much time to get lost in her fantasies though, as Jiwoo slinked a cold hand around her back to unclasp her bra in one swift motion. Sooyoung shimmied her shoulders to let the garment fall to the floor. 

Jiwoo looked on far too innocently at how Sooyoung’s now fully exposed chest heaved in time to her ragged breathing. She bit her lip at the sight of the soft breasts, glistening with sweat. Watching how the cold air made Sooyoung’s already stiff nipples even harder, Jiwoo kept her composure and held back from attacking them with her mouth, as much as she wanted to. She wouldn’t let Sooyoung win like that, not when she had broken her this much already. 

Instead, she crouched down and softly cupped one of Sooyoung’s tender breasts in her hand and palmed at it, feeling the rock hard nipple protrude against her hand. Sooyoung’s mouth fell agape and Jiwoo could tell she had just stifled back what would have been a sinful moan.

“Look at you,” Jiwoo was endlessly amused with how Sooyoung pathetically bounced on her heels, grinding at the air, clearly still not fully recovered from how she was rudely left on the cusp of orgasm earlier. “You’re so greedy.”

Sooyoung pouted at the remark. “I was so close.” She reminisced sadly.

“Oh, I know.” Jiwoo scratched at Sooyoung’s scalp to calm her while tweaking at the hardened bud between her fingers. She tried to hold back a childlike giggle at how Sooyoung squirmed with pleasure in response. “But wouldn’t you much rather cum on my fingers? Or in my mouth?” Jiwoo let her lips fall agape, showing off her damp tongue to accentuate the point. Finding it hard to make eye contact when Jiwoo was speaking so filthily, Sooyoung averted her vision and nodded. Jiwoo dabbed the tip of her index finger and thumb against the pool of wetness on her tongue and rolled the abused nipple between them before moving on to it’s twin. 

“But from the way you’ve been talking, you’d probably just prefer to make me cum instead.” Jiwoo’s words dripped with sarcasm. “Since you seem to think you’re just so good at making me cum.”

With that, Sooyoung went beet red. Was that really what all this was about? A little teasing? Sooyoung never would have expected Jiwoo to be this butthurt over a few embarrassing remarks but if this was her punishment for it, Sooyoung would make sure to never do it again. Suddenly, the warmth of Jiwoo’s hand on her breast was replaced with the cold air of the room. Sooyoung looked on with wonder as Jiwoo, never breaking eye contact, reached for her zipper at the back of her skirt and unzipped it as slow as humanly possible. She let the fabric fall down her long legs and pool around her ankles on the floor, leaving her lower half completely and totally exposed for Sooyoung to greedily marvel at.

“Go on.” Jiwoo leaned back against the storage boxes behind them, pushing her lower half in Sooyoung’s direction. “Fuck me then if you’re so good at it.” 

Sooyoung was frozen in her tracks yet again. With Jiwoo’s hand gripping at her hair and arousal inches from her face, sensory overload was getting the best of her. “Here. I’ll help you.” Jiwoo sighed overdramatically, making a show out of Sooyoung’s change in tone from the last time they were together. “Stick out your tongue.”

The older woman didn’t hesitate to do as she was told and Jiwoo’s hand fell from Sooyoung’s hair, instead, using it to tilt up her chin and line Sooyoung’s tongue up with her groin.

“Close your eyes and stay put.” 

Sooyoung wordlessly nodded and obliged to the commands. Not being able to see made the anticipation of everything so much worse. She was just left there, half naked and kneeling on the floor, with her tongue outstretched and waiting. Even something as simple as Jiwoo scratching at her head sent shivers down her spine.

With one of her senses absent, Sooyoung’s other four senses went into overdrive to compensate. She could hear the shuffling of Jiwoo approaching her, feel the tip of her nose bump against Jiwoo’s waistline, inhaled in the familiar scent of Jiwoo’s wetness and, when Jiwoo finally lowered herself onto the wet muscle, Sooyoung could taste her. Oh god, she could taste her. Jiwoo always tasted good but after this much of a wait, the woman tasted fucking incredible. 

“You on your knees for me like this,” Jiwoo breathed out slowly through the first moments of contact with Sooyoung. “It’s so hot.”

Every time Jiwoo ground down onto Sooyoung’s tongue, Sooyoung could feel the other woman’s clit ache against her top lip, causing her own neglected bud to ache as well. But she couldn’t think about that right now. Not when Jiwoo was grinding her slick against her tongue. Sooyoung moaned at the feeling, in turn, the lips vibrating against Jiwoo’s folds. 

Allowing everything to happen around her, Sooyoung just sat there and let Jiwoo use her, steadying herself with the grip in her hair and pleasuring herself with the assistance of Sooyoung’s tongue. Getting off likely would’ve been much easier for Jiwoo if Sooyoung were allowed to move her tongue but that would have defeated the purpose, besides, Jiwoo was determined. She ground against Sooyoung’s mouth in a series of changing rhythms. Sometimes fast, sometimes slow. Sometimes focusing the attention to her clit, sometimes focusing on her drenched folds. Despite not being able to see, Sooyoung was still able to notice the changes in pace through Jiwoo’s contact with her tongue alone, so when she noticed Jiwoo slide into a consistent rhythm, Sooyoung knew she was nearing her climax.

“Sooyoung, look at me.” Jiwoo muttered out as composed as she possibly could between soft moans. “I want you to watch me cum.”

At some point, Jiwoo must have disrobed of her sweater and bra as, when Sooyoung opened her eyes, the woman above her was completely naked. And what a pretty sight it was. Jiwoo with brows knitted together tightly and overcome with pleasure, breasts softly bouncing with the rest of her body, muscles rippling from the tension of working herself towards climax. Sooyoung could tell she was close. Really close.

She wanted nothing more than to lap her tongue against Jiwoo’s soaked slit in time with her thrusts or even slink a hand up to join her mouth in pleasuring the woman. But Sooyoung knew better, Jiwoo had explicitly told her to stay still. Even though Jiwoo was the one on the brink of orgasm, Sooyoung wasn’t fucking her. Not in the slightest. Jiwoo was fucking herself, and Sooyoung’s mouth just happened to be her method of choice. 

After only a few more moments of grinding down onto Sooyoung’s mouth, Jiwoo sent herself tumbling over the edge. She bit down on her own arm to silence her moans that would have otherwise filled the room as the orgasm hit her in pulsing waves. Sooyoung could feel her clit twitching against her tongue and it only caused her to salivate more.

Sooyoung just looked up with glassy eyes, overwhelmed with the intense pleasure Jiwoo must have been feeling. There was a small tinge of jealousy underneath it all, as, even after all this, Sooyoung had still been left painfully unfucked, but mostly, she was just happy that she could help make Jiwoo feel good like that.

Once Jiwoo’s breathing had evened out, she slowly lifted herself off of Sooyoung’s mouth to give the girl room to recover. But Sooyoung didn’t want to recover. Her neck might be tired and stiff after being practically used as a fucktoy but she had other plans in mind.

Noticing Sooyoung’s fixation on the cum dripping from her unattended centre down her inner thighs, Jiwoo rolled her eyes and said the magic words permitting Sooyoung to satisfy her hunger. “Fine then, be a good girl and clean me off.”

Sooyoung didn’t need to be told twice. She nestled herself between Jiwoo’s legs, starting by using her tongue to catch the trails of wetness that dripped down Jiwoo’s creamy thighs. Sooyoung didn’t want to let any of the hard-earned results go to waste. Finally, she dove tongue-first into Jiwoo’s still convulsing centre and, having not fully prepared herself for being stimulated so soon after the aftershocks of her first orgasm, Jiwoo found a second, but much more manageable one, sneaking up on her. This wasn’t a problem for Sooyoung, however, who was more than happy to lap up all that Jiwoo had to give. It didn’t take long for the lazy, languid strokes of Sooyoung’s tongue to bring Jiwoo to another climax, this time, her walls rippling against the wet muscle and spurring her to release directly in Sooyoung’s greedy mouth. 

When Sooyoung pulled back she caught a glimpse of Jiwoo’s face, frozen in a state of bliss. It was evident that Sooyoung getting her off a second time wasn’t part of the plan, but neither of them seemed to mind. Or at least Sooyoung thought. Assuming after what had just happened that she was granted a little more freedom, Sooyoung rose from her knees to be face to face with the smaller girl, wanting to take in all of her pretty features. But, even behind closed eyes, Jiwoo noticed the shift in light in the room and snapped them open to reveal a predatory glare. Clearly, Sooyoung wasn’t quite done being put through the wringer just yet. 

Jiwoo threatened, “I didn’t say you could get off your knees.” Her tone had a tinge of genuine confusion. She thought she had made it very clear that Sooyoung wasn’t supposed to act without permission and silently scolded herself for the scratch in her armor that made her think otherwise.

Her comment had Sooyoung ready to sink right back down to the floor with her tail between her legs but, as amusing as it was to see Sooyoung skitter in fear like that, Jiwoo stopped her, helping to pull her back up. “No, that’s okay Sooyoungie.”

Sooyoung nearly smiled at the cute use of the affectionate nickname until she remembered that she was still in trouble. Jiwoo wrapped an arm around her torso and pulled her in continuing, “I can still have plenty of fun with you up here.” Jiwoo captured Sooyoung’s lips with a feverish kiss, humming with pleasure at what Sooyoung knew was the taste of her own juices on her lips. 

The contact of their naked chests as they kissed sent heat bubbling throughout every inch of Sooyoung’s body. Jiwoo’s skin was just so warm and even softer than she remembered. It had only been a week but she had missed the feeling of having Jiwoo up against her like this and the skinship was sending her brain into overdrive. It didn’t help that Jiwoo’s hands roamed up and down her back and sides as she kissed her into oblivion, stopping to massage tiny circles into the tense muscles at the small of her back.

Sooyoung ever so badly wanted to grab at Jiwoo’s ass or even just help guide the younger girl’s hips in with their small ministrations as she grinded against her thigh. However, still living in fear of making yet another mistake, she simply let her hands hover in the dead air beside them.

Despite being mostly naked, Sooyoung’s jeans had never felt like more of a frustrating barrier before in her entire life. Jiwoo had skillfully slotted their legs together so that her knee could brush up against Sooyoung’s centre whenever she felt like being extra mean. Sooyoung desperately tried to not think about how much better it would feel if the thick fabric of her jeans wasn’t blocking Jiwoo’s access. It didn’t take long of them kissing like that before Sooyoung felt two wet patches forming on her jeans. One on the crotch of her pants from her own unattended to arousal and a second, much less expected one on her thigh where Jiwoo was grinding down on her. She shuddered at the realization that some of that wetness must have consisted of her own saliva, leftover from earlier when she ate Jiwoo out. 

The fact that Jiwoo had purposely left Sooyoung’s pants on while undressing her meant that she wanted her to feel humiliated like this and goddamn was it ever working. Sooyoung had never even come close to ruining both her underwear and jeans before, the gravity of what Jiwoo had reduced her to not truly setting in until that moment. 

After one final greedy kiss, Jiwoo found the willpower within herself to pull back from her comfortable position of grinding on Sooyoung’s thigh while kissing her senseless and continue onwards with the plan. She roughly switched their positions, pushing Sooyoung up against the stacks of boxes, likely scratching the skin on her back in the process. Sooyoung gasped in response. But before she had the chance to get comfortable, Jiwoo flipped Sooyoung again so that she was facing the boxes, her ass pressed into Jiwoo’s front.

Jiwoo positively loved the way that the taller girl was already starting to crumble and bend over the boxes without Jiwoo even needing to say anything. Bending down to hover over her body, Jiwoo’s breath was hot against Sooyoung’s ear. “When did you get so obedient for me, huh?”

“I-” Sooyoung couldn’t find the words to explain herself as she was entirely too overwhelmed by Jiwoo. The combination of the younger girl’s body covering her entire form and her hips gently rolling against her ass was attacking her senses from every angle, making her brain go fuzzy.

“Hm?” Jiwoo teased between the nips and kisses she was peppering on Sooyoung’s neck, knowing damn well she wouldn’t be able to respond. To make matters worse, she placed a hand at the base of Sooyoung’s spine, helping bend her slender frame over the boxes.

“Jiwoo-ah...” Sooyoung even surprised herself with how she was able to choke out the girl’s name with such clarity. 

“Mhm.” Jiwoo combed through her hair with her slender fingers, rewarding her for the bare minimum response. It was Sooyoung’s first time being topped like this after all. Jiwoo lowered her voice, whispering into her ear. “You’re all mine.”

The words caused heat to rise up Sooyoung’s neck and made her insides ache. She knew Jiwoo was predatorial but never thought she was capable of this. Her lips were back to leaving fresh marks on her neck, her hands running over Sooyoung’s exposed front, greedily pawing at her breasts and enjoying the way they felt in her hands from this new angle. With nothing to keep her mouth preoccupied, Sooyoung had to bite down on her lip to hold back another moan. 

Jiwoo took her sweet time fondling up and down Sooyoung’s toned body before finally - finally - slinking her hands below Sooyoung’s waistline. Sooyoung cursed at how much she trembled simply upon hearing the sound of her belt buckle jingling as Jiwoo’s fingers worked to unlatch it. 

A small part of Jiwoo wanted to remove the leather strip from the belt loops of Sooyoung’s jeans and use it to bound her wrists as revenge for what the woman had done to her the last time but she didn’t want to overdo it. Sooyoung was already twitching under her and she had barely been touched yet. Poor thing. Jiwoo almost felt bad for her. She likely wouldn’t prolong for much longer Jiwoo thought to herself as she had her fun unzipping Sooyoung’s fly at a torturously slow pace.

“Jiwoo, please just fuck me.” The sound of Sooyoung begging was music to Jiwoo’s ears.

“God, you sound so pitiful. I’m getting there.” Jiwoo teased as she pulled Sooyoung upwards to stand flush against her body. As much as she liked the sight of Sooyoung bent over for her, she needed better access to disrobe her properly. 

Sooyoung nearly doubled back over when Jiwoo slid a hand down her front and past the waistband of her pants, cupping her mound through completely soaked panties. However, Jiwoo held her in place by slinking her free hand up to Sooyoung’s neck, lightly wrapping a hand around her throat. She waited before applying pressure to see if Sooyoung would protest but the girl just moaned even louder, contorting and stretching to lean into both of Jiwoo’s hands at the same time. Perhaps choking Sooyoung might be useful for more than one reason…

“Shhh,” Sooyoung’s next moan got caught in her throat as Jiwoo started to carefully tighten her grip. “If you wanna be a good girl, you have to be quiet.” Sooyoung nodded, beginning to feel a lightheadedness overtake her. She silently thanked the fact that she now had an excuse for not being able to speak. 

After feeling that she had sufficiently tested Sooyoung’s limits, not wanting to hurt her for real, Jiwoo felt comfortable carrying on. She wriggled around her fingers of the hand that was cupping Sooyoung and the girl’s hips bucked violently in response.

Hearing Jiwoo laugh at her sensitivity made Sooyoung’s cheeks flush a pretty shade of pink. As Jiwoo’s slender fingers stroked her opening over the soaked fabric of her panties, she braced herself for the inevitable teasing that was about to come.

“Aw, baby,” Jiwoo’s words dripped with pity and it made Sooyoung feel completely helpless. She pulled the fabric to the side and bumped the heel of her palm against Sooyoung’s clit, chuckling at how she gushed onto her fingers. “Is all of that for me?” Jiwoo didn’t need to hear the answer. She knew it was. “I’m honoured.”

The hand around Sooyoung’s neck tightened again and tears brimmed at the corners of her eyes. Her fingers were right there. They were right where Sooyoung wanted and she just couldn’t beg anymore. She had never been so desperate for anything in her life, she just wanted Jiwoo to fuck her senseless.

She managed to strangle out a single “please” and Jiwoo stopped her actions entirely, retreating both hands from Sooyoung’s body. No, please no. She couldn’t take it anymore. Did she make a mistake? She was already on the verge of tears.

Just as tears started to leave her eyes, Sooyoung’s jeans and underwear were being yanked down her legs in one smooth motion, leaving her completely exposed. She barely had enough time to kick the clothing off her ankles before Jiwoo positioned two fingers in front of her face.

“Open.” She firmly ordered and Sooyoung complied, capturing the fingers inside her mouth. Jiwoo had just felt how wet she was. She knew having Sooyoung suck on her fingers was entirely unnecessary but it helped her maintain her dominance. Besides, having recently discovered her oral fixation, Sooyoung was more than happy to have the digits in her mouth again. She didn’t get to enjoy it for long however, because Jiwoo quickly removed the fingers once they were fully coated in saliva. The wet digits dragged down her front leaving a trail of wetness all the way down to between her legs. Jiwoo briefly pressed the fingers over Sooyoung’s aching bundle of nerves before dragging them down the girl’s whole slit, resting her fingers at her fluttering opening. The tips of Jiwoo’s fingers were situated just barely inside of her, Sooyoung’s muscles clenching around the minimal contact. It was a test.

Even though she wanted to more than anything, Sooyoung knew better than to sink herself down on the fingers. She had learnt from being on the other end during her own games and everything else that night that being greedy would do nothing but get her punished even further. Holding back even more tears, Sooyoung clenched her face in frustration, repeating to herself over and over that she had to be good, attempting to convince herself.

“I see that you’ve learnt your lesson.” Jiwoo smiled with satisfaction before finally pushing the two digits up into Sooyoung with a squelch. The sound that escaped Sooyoung’s lips was downright sinful, but more concernedly to Jiwoo, loud. She quickly clasped a hand over Sooyoung’s mouth to muffle the moans but her attempt was to of little prevail. 

Sooyoung instinctively nudged the fingers of the hand clasping her face into her mouth again and this time, Jiwoo didn’t stop her, relieved that sucking on her fingers would keep Sooyoung from being loud again. She kept the fingers buried inside Sooyoung motionless for another moment, giving her a moment to adjust being filled from two angles. Once Jiwoo was confident that Sooyoung wouldn’t make any more noises that might get them caught, she pulled her fingers out and began to pump into her a steady rhythm.

Sooyoung’s walls clenched around the fingers inside of her opening while she wrapped her tongue around the ones in her mouth. She began to grind down onto Jiwoo’s hand, meeting the fingers halfway as they slammed into her at an increasingly fast pace. 

“You take my fingers so well.” Jiwoo husked into the crook of her neck. “You must’ve been waiting so long for this.”

Sooyoung wanted to reply and confirm Jiwoo’s words but the fingers in her mouth prevented her from doing so. She just stood there and tried her best to not collapse under the feeling of being fucked from multiple angles. Jiwoo’s fingers had never felt so good inside of her as they expertly twisted and curled against her trembling walls. Coated in sweat and feeling more tears stream down her face, Sooyoung felt her first orgasm approaching fast.

Jiwoo must have felt it too, as she calmly spoke into Sooyoung’s ear. “Already?”

Sooyoung thought Jiwoo was going to slow her movements and started to mentally prepare herself to be edged yet again but Jiwoo didn’t slow down. Not even slightly. Instead, Jiwoo’s fingers thrust into her even faster with an aggression that Sooyoung had never seen from her. “It’s okay, you can let yourself go.”

She latched her lips onto Sooyoung’s bruised neck and gently bit down. Within seconds of being granted permission, Sooyoung was seeing stars. Muffled moans rippled out over the fingers in her mouth as her walls clamped down on the fingers as she rode the waves of pleasure out to their fullest, savouring every twitch and jolt of her orgasm. Jiwoo held her through it as she clung to her back, clearly also becoming exhausted from working Sooyoung to reach that point of climax so quickly.

Before she had a chance to be embarrassed about how quick she was, much to Sooyoung’s dismay, Jiwoo pulled her fingers out of both of Sooyoung’s holes at the same time. Her lower hand instead opting to cup her wetness and the other hand being removed from Sooyoung’s body entirely, leaving Sooyoung feeling painfully empty. She almost cried out in protest until she felt a hand at the small of her back push her back down into the pile of boxes, bending her over. This wasn’t over yet.

She was pleasantly surprised when the hand cupping her twitching centre slid upwards through the slick to rub small circles over her clit, which was still recovering from her first orgasm. Sooyoung groaned out a series of curses at the sudden contact. Her knees buckled at the feeling of being overstimulated and Sooyoung silently thanked the fact that she had the boxes to catch what would have been a tumble to the floor.

Jiwoo rolled her hips against Sooyoung’s bare ass once more for good measure before wasting no more time bringing that second, idle hand, still dripping with Sooyoung’s spit, around behind her and repositioning the two fingers against her opening. Still tender from the previous orgasm, Sooyoung damn near yelped when the fingers plunged all the way inside of her, but much slower than the first time. Now that she was overly sensitive, Jiwoo wanted her to feel every single motion. 

“Fuck, Jiwoo.” Sooyoung found her hips rocking back against Jiwoo’s hand against her will, desperate for more contact. No matter where she moved, the hand that was slinked around her front stayed rubbing slick circles over her aching clit. 

“Use your words.” Jiwoo purred and Sooyoung nearly scoffed at how the girl echoed her own words from their last time together, using them against her.

“More.” It was the only thing Sooyoung managed to get out as she gripped at the boxes, trying to steady her breathing. Jiwoo added a third finger into the bundle of fingers that were slowly pumping inside her, stretching her slightly to accommodate for the added digit. “Like this?” 

“God... Yes, like that.” Sooyoung bowed her head with pleasure and silently thanked whatever God was out there that Jiwoo was done with the teasing for tonight. She didn’t know if her body could take anymore. Jiwoo practically read her mind as she quickened her pace as well. “Faster too?” Sooyoung tried to respond with words but only nonsensical babbles came out, with the occasional mix of Jiwoo’s name. She slammed her hips back against Jiwoo’s hand, the angle causing her slender fingers to hit spots deep inside of her that she could never reach herself. Sooyoung was being pushed over the edge yet again.

Sooyoung’s dull nails poked holes in the flimsy cardboard of the crumpling boxes as she clung on to the edge of one for dear life. She bit her arm to silence what would have definitely been a scream as her body was overcome with ecstasy head to toe, the second orgasm hitting her even harder than the first. Jiwoo helped Sooyoung’s body ride out the waves as she jolted uncontrollably, continuing to rub the twitching bud and pump her fingers inside of her, the wet sounds filling the room. She only slowed her movements once she was 100% sure that Sooyoung had been fucked for all that she could give. 

With both girls out of breath, Jiwoo waited for Sooyoung’s twitching to stop before pulling her fingers out of Sooyoung and lazily slumping on top of her body, hugging her from behind and leaving soft kisses over her back.

“Jesus…” Sooyoung muttered out weakly, her eyes already hooded from exhaustion. In comedic contrast to her previous attitude, Jiwoo just giggled in reply, peppering more kisses over Sooyoung’s naked form.

“I just wanted you to learn your lesson.” Jiwoo mumbled sleepily.

She groaned as Sooyoung started to stand up, forcing her to do the same. The wound was quickly mended when the taller woman captured her lips with a warm, loving kiss. 

“You know, you could have just asked me if you wanted to top.” Sooyoung wrapped Jiwoo in her arms, amazed that there were still so many layers of this tiny girl that she had yet to discover.

She rested her head against Sooyoung’s shoulder. “Yeah, but where’s the fun in that?”

“I don’t know if ‘fun’ is a word I would necessarily use to describe the last week of my life...” Sooyoung looked at her in disbelief. Jiwoo just shrugged, not really having an excuse for her actions other than something along the lines of “she wanted to”.

“We should probably…” Jiwoo trailed off, not wanting to face the reality of the situation. Sooyoung finished Jiwoo’s thought for her. “Go back out there?” Sooyoung felt a sad nod against her shoulder.

“On one condition,” Jiwoo spoke ominously before giving Sooyoung the ultimatum. “Only if I can sleep with you in your bed tonight.”

“Of course Jiwoo-ah.” Sooyoung smiled, slightly relieved. After all the tricks and teasing she had just endured, it was refreshing to see that the warm and clingy Jiwoo she knew was back.

“Do you think Hyejoo or Chaewon’ll say something about it?” 

“I’m the leader, remember? If they do, I’ll yell at them.” Sooyoung joked before pressing a kiss against Jiwoo’s forehead, something that was quickly becoming a tradition after these “hookups”.


End file.
